Common Kids
by Roselani
Summary: TRADUCTION - Selon Matt, les jeux vidéos sont d'excellents passe-temps, cependant quand Mello est près... En plus, ce pantalon est tellement... ‘Il te plaît ?’ ‘Je l'adore, il est si… Je ne sais pas, il est tellement de choses.’ ‘Dis-les... une à une.’
1. Fuite

**Common Kids**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Juny S. Tao**.

**Couple: **Matt/Mello

**Avertissements: Rating T**, langage vulgaire, propos pouvant offenser, relation homosexuelle.

**N/T: **Hum, je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais cette fois j'ai fait plus attention, Miss **Juny S. Tao** (c'est elle que l'on doit remercier pour me laisser traduire :D) a déjà fini sa fanfiction, donc pas de risque de gros retards. Cette fic est divisée en sept chapitres qui seront publiés chaque deux semaines à peu près. Je verrai :)  
Les chapitres sont relativement courts et j'en ai déjà traduits trois. C'est pour vous dire à quel point j'ai aimé !  
Désolée d'avance pour mes lacunes orthographiques, grammaticales et syntaxiques. Ah, et pour la traduction plutôt moyenne :/

**Résumé, partie une:** Mello a quitté la Wammy's House mais qu'adviendra-t-il de Matt ? Triste, désespéré et empestant le tabac dans un coin des toilettes pour hommes du troisième étage. '_Je te hais, Mello... Je te hais !!_'

* * *

Fuite

Quatre ans plus tôt.

Salle de bain pour garçons de la Wammy's House, loin du dortoir.

Troisième étage.

Matt et Near.

Il était sûr que si Mello l'avait vu à cet instant, ce dernier l'aurait frappé. Mais il y avait que...

« La céramique est froide... »

Bon Dieu, Matt commençait réellement à avoir des problèmes. Son visage était collé au mur de céramique bleu des toilettes pour garçons du troisième étage de l'orphelinat, endroit bien éloigné de sa chambre. Il adorait rester appuyé contre le mur carrelé durant au moins une heure, observant d'un seul oeil l'endroit désert.

Et, bien entendu, en fumant presque tout un paquet de cigarettes volées. Oui, volées, puisqu'il les piquait chaque vendredis à son très efféminé professeur d'art.

Il rit.

« Foutu pédé... » marmonna-t-il sans relâcher le bâton de nicotine d'entre ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper un peu de fumée par le nez tel qu'il aimait le faire et continua à rire en s'installant dans un coin, son coin puisqu'il y posait son derrière depuis plus d'un mois sans que personne ne lui dise rien.

Il s'en rappela soudainement et grogna.

Matt avait vraiment des problèmes, des problèmes de toutes sortes, et un de ceux-ci avait pour cause son professeur d'art qui le réprimandait à chaque cours. Quel était son problème ? Non seulement il l'obligeait à enlever ses lunettes en plein cours, mais en plus il le mettait en équipe avec n'importe quel imbécile et jumelait Mello à Near. Toujours ! Et pour cela il le haïssait...

Oui ! Car il l'éloignait de son meilleur ami et... et parce qu'il le réprimandait comme s'il était le pire des idiots !

« Ha ! Jusqu'au jour où j'ai décidé de ne plus retourner à son cours minable et de lui voler ses délicieuses cigarettes. » Et il exhala la fumée de la victoire.

Oui bon, nous savions déjà qu'il les volait, même qu'il fichait tout sans dessus dessous quand il le faisait. C'était comme laisser sa marque « _Matty est passé par ici, je t'emmerde vieil effeminé_ ».

À nouveau il rit.

Et à présent il pensait à son meilleur ami. Qu'avait donc ce mot pour lui rappeller ce pleurnichard de Mello ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était certain que sa coupe parfaite et sa frange y était pour quelque chose.

D'autres éclats de rire et tout à coup, une chaleur aux origines inconnues parcourut son corps. Elle le réveilla de sa somnolence et lui décolla la joue du mur carrelé de la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'avait rendu anxieux. Sans raison apparente, ses mains transpiraient maintenant abondamment. Il respira profondément et expira; il s'affaissa de nouveau dans son coin. Peut-être était-il sur le point de tomber malade ou alors c'était simplement une hallucination très réaliste.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux, puis les referma. Que c'était-il passé ? Ah, rien, seulement un spasme.

Plus d'une demi-heure s'était écoulé depuis son arrivé et s'il s'en souvenait bien, il devait être plus de six heures du soir. Ah, et le dîner avait été horrible; il n'avait rien mangé; il détestait les petits pois.

Matt soupira en se rendant compte que la dernière bouffée qu'il avait prise de sa cigarette, faite d'un délicieux mélange de tabac et de pomme, avait été la dernière de la nuit et de toute la semaine. « Quelle horreur » pensa-t-il. À présent, il devrait attendre au moins trois jours avant de faire une razzia dans les tiroirs du bureau de son, oui, pédé de professeur.

Quoi ? D'accord, maintenant accusez-le d'associer une chose à une autre. Seulement, cet être, son enseignant depuis plusieurs mois, était la première personne aux traits trop parfaits, aux vêtements éclatants et laids, et aux goûts étranges qu'il rencontrait. En plus, il avait entendu dire quelque part que de tels individus écoutaient Céline Dion comme si c'était la règle vitale d'une secte ou quelque chose de ce genre. Dégoûté, il détestait quand il fredonnait ses chansons pendant les cours et étrangement, il l'entendait au-dessus de son oreille.

Mmm...

Étrange. Il s'était de nouveau rappelé Mello. Nom de Dieu, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il ne lui reste plus de ses délicieuses cigarettes...

C'est alors que le phénomène se répéta. Ses mains, ses mains recommencèrent à transpirer, l'obligeant à les essuyer sur sa chemise alors qu'une chose... Oui bon, très bien, que cette chose bizarre parcourait son corps. Cela le fit se lever et penser, penser à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Merde... » se reprocha-t-il en secouant la tête comme un chien détrempé et il essuya ses mains, cette fois-ci sur son pantalon. Cependant il n'accorda pas plus d'importance à la situation. Il ramassa le paquet vide qu'il avait abandonné près des lavabos et sortit lentement car les portes étaient vieilles et laissaient échapper de traîtres grincements.

Ce qui lui fit se souvenir.

Il amorça quelques pas avec une insolite idée en tête. Durant une seconde, il eut une anormale envie de regarder par les fenêtres du couloir dans lequel il passait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, n'observant que du coin de l'oeil l'extérieur. Inutiles, ses yeux ne trouvèrent rien là; il y avait bien trop d'arbres et d'arbustes de son côté.

Soudainement, Matt vit quelque chose courir à travers eux jusqu'à la sortie.

« Hein ? »

Oui, bien, peut-être était-ce un animal ou quelque chose, mais ce ne fut pas pour cela qu'il s'arrêta et colla son visage à la vitre. C'était comme si cette silhouette l'attirait, non, comme si elle l'emmenait avec elle. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au loin. Oui, cela avait été étrange et le fut encore plus quand, quelques secondes après l'incident, une immense tristesse l'envahit. Il avait envie de pleurer comme une fillette !

Répugnant.

« Il vaut mieux que j'aille dormir » se dit-il en se détachant de la fenêtre, sans toutefois arrêter de regarder à travers elle du coin de l'oeil. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » pensa-t-il confusément alors que ses pieds le portaient jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami et d'autres enfants en plus de Near.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il renifla plusieurs fois. Il attribua cela à l'étrange choc dont il avait souffert quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait réellement voulut pleurer, mais -

« Near. » Et il se tut. Le garçon portait dans les bras des boîtes de casses-têtes, apparemment nouvelles puisqu'elles étaient recouvertes de plastique. Near s'arrêta à la porte et après avoir envoyé un furtif regard au rouquin, il continua sa route. « Hé » l'appela-t-il depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Que veux-tu, Matt ? » Le jeune garçon rangea les boîtes sous son lit et se releva. Il fixa longuement Matt avant de passer à côté de lui.

« ... »

« Je vais aux toilettes » dit-il. Matt se poussa pour le laisser passer. Il n'avait pas oublier sa question, seulement il avait vu une ombre sur le visage du garçon. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, confus. Near était déjà parti en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« ... »

Il n'allait rien ajouter de plus, en réalité, il n'avait rien à dire. Il avait entendu un bruit ressemblant à celui qu'il avait laissé échapper avant de se cogner à Near, mais maintenant rien. La chambre commençait à s'obscurcir.

« Qu'est-ce que - »

Et alors il la vit. Il l'observa, curieux, sur son lit. Il alluma la lumière d'un coup de poing sur l'interrupteur et courut à sa rencontre.

Une carte. Une carte tachée de chocolat.

« Merde, t'es un porc, Mello » commenta-t-il amusé, en l'ouvrant. Il se rappela la fois où Mello avait du retranscrire trois fois son devoir pour avoir mangé dessus.

Cela avait été drôle. Matt avait intentionnellement salit son devoir afin de le voir souffrir et faire ces drôles d'expressions dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Voyons voir. » Et il commença. « _Matt, je quitte la..._ » Sa gorge se ferma instantanément et ses yeux se déplacèrent avec rapidité, suivant chaque lettres, chaque mots écrits. Mello avait une calligraphie impeccable mais ses intentions empestaient. Elles empestaient sérieusement.

Le jeune rouquin ferma fortement les yeux. Il froissa le papier couvert de chocolat puis tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, un morceau de papier entre les doigts.

« Non, ça... » grogna-t-il. « Ça doit être une de tes foutues blagues, Mello ! » s'exclama-t-il bouleversé, très bouleversé. Il serra les dents et à peine quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait face à l'armoire de son ami avec pour seul objectif de vérifier ce qu'il avait lu.

Cependant il en fut incapable. À ce moment, ses mains s'étaient figées sur la poignée de la petite armoire, ses jambes ne répondaient plus et ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Non, il ne voulait rien voir, que ce fut vrai ou non.

Nom de Dieu, et lui qui avait pensé à autre chose en voyant cette carte sur son lit. Sur son visage s'était formé un grand sourire alors qu'il se moquait de la négligence de son ami tout en croyant qu'il allait... allait...

« Minable... » murmura-t-il. « Tu es minable, Mello. » Cette fois ce fut plus clair, mais surtout plus douloureux. Il laissa tomber le morceau de papier froissé au sol, qui alla se perdre sous un des lits de la chambre, puis il s'éloigna de l'armoire. Il ne regarderait pas. Il en mourrait.

« Matt. »

« ... »

« L est mort. » Cela l'arrêta. Il tourna la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule Near, qui avait les traces de ce qu'il expérimenterait d'ici quelques minutes. Il avait pleuré, mais il doutait que cela fut pour la même raison que lui, L avait plus d'importance pour Near que Mello. Il regarda alors devant lui.

« ... »

« Et Mello est parti. »

« ... »

« Il ne te l'a pas dit, pas vrai ? »

« ... Non. »

« Ç'a été si soudain. » Silence de la part du rouquin. Il renifla. « Il a refusé de travailler avec mo - »

« Je sais ! Jamais il ne collaborerait ! » s'exclama-t-il avec rage. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui resta silencieux. « C'est un foutu crâneur qui ne sait que se plaindre ! » Near ne dit rien. « Bien, si c'est ça qu'il veut, qu'il le fasse ! Pour moi il peut crever, tu m'entends ?! Qu'il crève !! »

« ... Matt. »

Ce dernier n'entendait que l'écho de ses propres cris dans son esprit. Il avait mal à la tête maintenant et la honte que Near, le parfait Near, le voit pleurer était sans limite. Il devait sortir de là immédiatement, il ne pouvait pas rester planté devant quelqu'un qui...

Et puis au diable.

Il avança à pas lents pour ensuite s'élançer et sortir de la pièce comme un éclair, poussant Near et claquant la porte au passage. Derrière la porte close, Matt s'appuya sur celle-ci quelques secondes, couvrant sa bouche pour éviter inutilement d'entendre les gémissements vainement réprimés qui s'en échappaient. Puis sans plus, il courut, courut jusqu'aux toilettes du troisième étage, loin de sa chambre. Arrivé à destination, il s'y enferma et jeta violemment ses lunettes vers les lavabos, sans se soucier de l'endroit où elles atterriraient. Ces dernières résonnèrent en tombant au milieu de l'obscurité.

« Je te hais, Mello... » Il fit une pause pour donner un coup de pied sur la porte d'un des cabinets. Encore plus de sanglots. Le jeune garçon couvrit à nouveau son visage, et chancelant, il s'appuya contre le mur carrelé près de son coin, se laissant glisser jusqu'à tomber sur le sol froid. « Je te hais !! » cria-t-il avec force, beaucoup plus de force, certain que personne, personne dans toute cette putain de maison d'orphelins ne l'entendrait.

* * *

**Les corrections sont les bienvenues. Merci d'avoir lu !  
****  
--- Prochain chapitre: Tous les deux ---**


	2. Tous les deux

**Common Kids**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Juny S. Tao**.

**Couple: **Matt/Mello

**Avertissements: Rating T**, langage vulgaire, propos pouvant offenser, relation homosexuelle.

**N/T: **Comme mentionné plus tôt, cette fanfic est une chronique en sept parties relatant la relation entre Matt et Mello, cependant elle n'est pas racontée en ordre chronologique. Au premier chapitre nous avons vu le départ de Mello mais celui-ci se déroule une semaine auparavant, et ainsi de suite... Puis au cinquième chapitre arrive les retrouvailles.  
Voilà, c'était juste une petite mise au point afin d'éviter les embrouilles :)

Spécial remerciement à **FayVerte** pour sa fidélité au couple Matt/Mello :D  
Ah et au fait, j'oublie toujours de te demander: as-tu un compte sur FFNet ? Je ne sais pas si tu écris (d'après tes commentaires, je suis prête à parier que tu as du talent) mais si tu n'as pas de compte, tu pourrais t'inscrire, comme ça je pourrais te répondre plus longuement (oui, parce qu'ici je ne peux pas trop m'éterniser). Ce n'est qu'une suggestion ;)

**Résumé partie deux:** Des mauvais pressentiments assaillent l'esprit de Mello qui s'inquiète encore plus en entendant Near pleurer dans son sommeil. Cependant il y a quelque chose qui l'aidera à dormir, cette nuit du moins.

* * *

**Tous les deux**

_Quatre ans et une semaine avant la tragédie, la Wammy's House._

_Chambre partagée du deuxième étage._

_À l'aube._

_Mello._

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Matt. »

« Tu as eu un cauchemar ? »

« Non, mais je ne peux plus dormir. »

Cette nuit, il avait pris une douche juste après avoir mangé un de ses plats préférés : du poulet cuit avec des herbes spéciales. Dans cet endroit, il n'existait pas un être humain qui n'aimât pas ce plat difficilement préparé les lundis. Les autres mets étaient généralement plus nutritifs mais ces lundis faisaient exceptions. Néanmoins, dès l'instant où Mello avait saisi sa fourchette et vu Matt en train de lui voler un peu de son assiette, il avait senti que quelque chose allait mal.

Bien entendu, il avait frappé Matt pour être un profiteur mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Après avoir pris cette fameuse douche chaude, il avait enfilé un de ses pyjamas noirs et s'était mis au lit. Avec Matt, il avait été le dernier à le faire car ils avaient dû rester dans le bureau d'un de leurs professeurs. La raison ? Oui, bon, la même que d'habitude : des boules de papier lancées par Mello sur la tête de Near. Et Matt ? Ce dernier n'avait fait que le défendre, comme à son habitude, en endossant toute la faute et tous les deux avaient été collés.

Enfin ...

À présent dans son lit, il ferma les yeux, prêt à dormir jusqu'à 8 heures le matin suivant. Il le fit, mais l'effet de Morphée ne dura qu'une demi-heure. Excédé, il se leva après quinze minutes d'intense agitation sur son oreiller. Le couvre-lit avait fini sur le sol.

Mello se pencha pour le ramasser, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il l'entendit. C'était Near, le morveux qui le surpassait toujours et qui était en train de ...

« Near ? » murmura-t-il très faiblement, presque imperceptiblement, en s'approchant de son lit. Il le vit remuer un peu, mais à aucun moment il ne vit le visage affligé de Near. Il était complètement caché par son oreiller tandis que tout son être n'était qu'une boule blanche au milieu du lit. En le voyant ainsi, quelque chose s'agita en lui et cette sensation de vide et d'incertitude l'envahit de nouveau.

Il s'éloigna du lit de son compagnon de chambre et l'entendit encore gémir tout bas. Oui, il pleurait.

« Near ... » fit-il à nouveau. Il ne l'appelait pas car il en avait envie, c'était sorti tout seul.

Il ramassa alors ses draps et son couvre-lit et les remit négligemment sur son lit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit de Matt, ce dernier dormant presque sur le bord du matelas, étreignant avec force son oreiller. Mello eut un sourire en coin.

Il le secoua. Le jeune garçon se tourna de l'autre côté, emportant avec lui son oreiller et le reste, ce qui permit au blond de s'allonger sur le côté préalablement réchauffé par son ami. Il le sentit bouger puis lui parler.

« Quoi ... ? » Mello s'accommoda sur l'autre oreiller et ne le regarda même pas. Matt resta silencieux en le voyant fermer les yeux et respirer paisiblement. Il le couvrit de ses couvertures. « Je ne poserai pas de question. »

« Merci. »

Bientôt, un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Le garçon blond se retourna complètement, obligeant l'autre à se rapprocher un peu pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage.

« ... Hé. » Mello le regarda. « Tu veux du chocolat ? » offrit-il. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas ingéré un seul gramme de chocolat avant de se coucher et c'était étrange. Il se contenta de sourire puis d'une main, il s'accrocha à la chemise de Matt et se retrouva sur lui, face à face, très très, trop, proche. Le rouquin retint sa respiration quelques instants puis se détendit.

« Non. » Un regard déterminé. « Prends-moi juste dans tes bras, d'accord ? »

« ... » Il ne dit rien mais obéit. Il allongea un bras et l'enroula autour des épaules de son ami, de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se pressa le plus près possible contre sa poitrine chaude et palpitante. Cela fit presque rire Matt, il savait que cet imbécile s'échauffait de manière instinctive à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient ce genre de choses. C'était attendrissant.

Mello colla immédiatement ses lèvres à son cou, l'effleurant avec lenteur, le chatouillant de façon à obtenir une réaction favorable. Il fut serré plus étroitement en réponse.

« Matt. »

« Quoi ? »

Et voilà, ils y étaient.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

* * *

**C'est court, je sais. Le prochain est plus long et plus léger. Merci de laisser vos avis :)**

**-- Prochain chapitre : Cigarettes --**


	3. Cigarettes

**Common Kids**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Juny S. Tao**.

**Couple: **Matt/Mello

**Avertissements: Rating T**, langage vulgaire, propos pouvant offenser, relation homosexuelle.

**N/T: **Merci à **FayVerte**, ma fidèle et unique revieweuse ;)  
Bonne lecture à tous ... !

**Résumé partie trois: **Matt voulait ces cigarettes dont se vantait tant ce bâtard de professeur d'art et Mello, fouineur comme il était, suivit le rouquin. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait crû pouvoir être jaloux d'une saleté de paquet de cigarettes. '_Matt, savais-tu que ça cause le cancer ?_''_Oui, Near l'a expliqué._' '_Personne n'a parlé de Near !_'

**Cigarettes**

_Quatre ans et trois mois auparavant._

_Bureau du très pédé nouveau professeur d'art de la Wammy's House._

_Premier étage._

_Matt et Mello._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Matt l'ignora royalement, très concentré sur la serrure du bureau. « Matt ! Écoute-moi ! »

« Oh, quoi ? » lui répondit-il à contrecoeur. Le blond se contenta de souffler, agacé. Comment osait-il l'ignorer, hein ? Crétin de rouquin ...

Il en fit un caprice mental.

« Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici ? J'ai sommeil, je te ferai remarqué. »

« Mello, c'est important. » Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, laissant entendre qu'il ne voyait rien là qui aurait de l'importance. En fait, on pouvait dire que sa présence même était sans importance. Ou plutôt, la leur à tous deux. Matt se leva alors et regarda Mello sérieusement. « Tu as dit que tu ne te plaindrais pas. »

Son compagnon laissa échapper un rire sourd si typique de lui. Nom de Dieu, qu'il était fou.

« S'il te plaît ! » Il avait presque supplié. Matt regarda un Mello bien cruel, les sourcils quelque peu froncés. Il était devant lui, les bras croisés, le regardant avec une expression qui disait : _« j'analyse si le jeu en vaut réellement la chandelle_ _»_.

Finalement, il se détendit.

« Bon, comme tu veux », s'exclama-t-il avec goguenardise. Matt fit un petit saut. Non, pas le petit saut efféminé du professeur d'art, mais celui d'un homme excité. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau en voyant son meilleur ami aussi affairé sur cette foutue serrure de bronze.

« Bah, rien. »

« Ouais, évidemment, appelons rien ton acte de délinquance. »

Matt lui jeta un regard en coin devant son attitude : il commençait à en avoir assez. Même si Mello se montrait parfois très intelligent et astucieux, il pouvait également être un suffisant petit râleur.

Il soupira, abattu.

« Maaaaatt ! » l'appela le blond en secouant légèrement la manche de son pyjama au même moment où son ami aux cheveux roux introduisait un fil de fer dans le trou de la serrure du bureau.

« Bordel, Mello ! » pesta-t-il en lâchant le fil et en se dégageant de la poigne de Mello. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. « Boucle-la, veux-tu ? C'est vraiment... Aha ! Fini », s'exclama-t-il tout à coup, laissant voir à son très cher ami qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir la porte de la discorde. Tous deux entrèrent. Matt referma la porte derrière lui.

« D'accord et maintenant ? »

« Tu la fermes ? Il manque encore le plus important. »

Le jeune garçon à la coupe et frange parfaites roula les yeux en signe d'ennui. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Matt ? Le fait qu'on les prépare à devenir les successeurs du grand L n'impliquait pas des pratiques personnelles. Il n'en était pas sûr mais peut-être, et il disait bien peut-être, que Matt voulait les devancer en essayant d'organiser des groupes d'investigation et de ratissage ou ce genre de choses.

Il sourit devant une telle idée et pensa que lui aussi voulait être mis au courant de la très ridicule situation.

Quoi ? Tout était possible s'il n'y avait pas de preuve.

« Ma - »

« Shhhhh ! » le fit-il taire. Mello fronça le nez en signe d'agacement. Comment osait-il seulement le faire taire, hein ? « J'ai presque fini », lui dit-il, baissant la voix à chaque syllabes prononcées. De son côté, Mello ne dit rien.

À peine étaient-ils entrés dans la pièce que le jeune garçon à la chevelure rousse avait littéralement disparu derrière le grand secrétaire du professeur d'art. Ils n'avaient allumé qu'une petite lampe de bureau et étaient ensuite partis s'occuper chacun de leur côté : Matt fouillant comme prévu dans les tiroirs et Mello répandant des fadaises.

Mello pouvait entendre Matt parler à la serrure d'un des tiroirs puis quelques instants plus tard, se réjouir. Il s'approcha alors pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« ... »

Rien. Non, Matt ne dirait rien à moins que cette belle et grave voix ne provienne du paquet de cigarettes qu'il venait de trouver. Il savait que ce bâtard de professeur gardait dans son bureau ces délicieuses cigarettes agrémentées d'une touche de pomme, il le savait parce qu'il l'avait vu les ranger un jour où il avait été convoqué afin d'être informé des mauvaises notes qu'il avait obtenues. Cela l'avait mis en colère, oui, mais à présent il remerciait infiniment son inaptitude à garder des secrets tels que celui-ci.

En les trouvant sous quelques dossiers de notes, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et automatiquement, il plaqua un des paquets contre sa joue pour l'y frotter avec avidité. Mello, évidemment, le remarqua et sa peau s'hérissa en voyant son meilleur ami se jeter sur la chaise pivotante et pratiquement déclarer son amour à ces saletés de paquets de cigarettes.

De la haine.

Bon, peut-être pas à ce point. Disons qu'il était un peu jaloux de cet objet inanimé.

« Ça va, Matt ! » gronda-t-il soudainement. Il s'approcha de lui et lui arracha des mains la foutue cigarette qu'il avait déjà sortie avec anticipation. Matt fronça les sourcils devant une telle attaque.

« Donne-la moi. »

« Attends. » Il la porta à son nez et la frotta contre celui-ci. Puis il l'éloigna rapidement de lui. Cette merde était brutale, d'une odeur si forte et si constante à la fois. De plus, elle sentait la pomme. Il l'approcha avec plus de prudence cette fois. « De la pomme ? » Matt acquiesça.

Mello la lui lança à contrecoeur. Son ami, effrayé, la rattrapa comme il le put.

« Je déteste ça. »

Et même si Matt le prit presque fatalement, il s'en fichait. Il était agacé par cette saleté de jouet à laquelle il s'était « entiché » aussi rapidement.

Ouais, il la détestait.

« Ça va te tuer, Matt. » Ce dernier sourit en coin.

« Ha ha, si ce n'est pas toi qui le fait en premier. »

Cette même nuit, après avoir laissé tout en ordre ... C'était un mensonge, Matt ne laissa rien à sa place : il enleva tous les tiroirs, mélangea les papiers et gribouilla sur les dossiers de notes récemment faits. Oui d'accord, Mello y participa également car pour son esprit tordu, c'était une saine distraction et Matt ne le contredit à aucun moment.

Nous disions donc. Cette même nuit, ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du troisième étage et s'y enfermèrent. Un ciel complètement désert se laissait voir par une des lucarnes : il restait encore quelques jours avant que le premier quartier de lune n'apparaisse et avec lui, les autres étoiles perdues.

De son côté, Matt se trouvait particulièrement excité à cause de la réussite de sa mission, il ouvrait le paquet à plusieurs reprises et palpait, quelque fois, celui qu'il portait dans la poche de son pantalon. Il souriait comme un idiot et Mello avait vraiment envie de le frapper.

Il soupira bruyamment pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. »

« Aucune idée, c'est toi qui es venu. »

« Andouille ... »

Matt sourit et sans lui répondre, ouvrit le paquet neuf. Il le passa pour la centième fois sous son nez à une certaine distance et savoura le délicieux arôme de tabac parfaitement combiné aux pommes rouges.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit une boîte d'allumettes et alluma sa première cigarette.

« Waaa ... » s'exclama-t-il avec délice. Mello assistait à la scène assis sur un des antiques lavabos. Il fronça les sourcils avec agacement en voyant son ami dans une intense divagation personnelle. Était-ce si bon ? Non, il ne le croyait pas. Le lourd arôme commença à se fondre dans l'air ambiant et à son tour, Matt se perdit dans un étrange nuage de fumée.

« Bon Dieu, c'est vraiment dégoûtant », laissa échapper Mello en se bouchant le nez. « Je dégage, crève tout seul avec cette merde. »

« Hé, où vas-tu ? »

« Dormir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je m'ennuie ici avec toi et ta nouvelle meilleure amie. »

Ce fut l'occasion pour Matt d'éclater de rire, amusé.

« Tu es jaloux ... »

Ce fut au tour de Mello de faire son numéro : il rougit et enragea.

« Ferme-la ! » cria-t-il en s'approchant de lui et en arrachant la cigarette de ses lèvres. Matt ne protesta pas, il sourit même. Parfois, Mello pouvait être très amusant. « Ça ne sent même pas mieux que moi ... » Son compagnon rit.

« Donne-la moi maintenant. »

« Non ! » Il l'en éloigna. « C'est répugnant, Matt, savais-tu que ça cause le cancer ? »

« ... »

« Le savais-tu ?! »

« Oui, bien sûr. Near en a parlé en classe il y a deux semaines », commenta-t-il mine de rien, ce qui poussa presque Mello à gonfler les joues de colère. Pourquoi parler de Near dans un moment aussi critique que celui-ci ? Ha, ha. Évidemment, pour le contrarier.

« Personne n'a parlé de Near ! » argua-t-il instantanément. Nous vous l'avions dit : Mello est trop impulsif, c'est sa nature ; il est comme un chat à qui l'on marche sur la queue et qui attaque.

* * *

**Tout commentaire est bienvenu :)**

**-- Prochain Chapitre : Baisers --**


	4. Baisers

**Common Kids**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Juny S. Tao**.

**Couple: **Matt/Mello

**Avertissements: Rating T**, langage vulgaire, propos pouvant offenser, relation homosexuelle.

**N/T: **Ah, vacances, mes amis ! Du moins pour nous, ici de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique :P Une semaine à rien foutre, si c'est pas la belle vie ça ...  
Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, c'est celui avec lequel j'ai le plus rigolé en traduisant. Mello est très amusant à suivre ... Petit rappel, ce chapitre est le dernier se passant à la Wammy's House, le prochain sera plus sérieux et relatera la première rencontre Matt-Mello après quatre ou cinq ans, j'ai oublié la date exact :X

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Résumé partie quatre:** Des garçons de la Wammy's ont réussi à faire entrer un magazine à la provenance douteuse et personne ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter coup d'un oeil, pas même Matt. Seulement, Mello évita de le faire en public et ce qui en résulta ... '_Ils sont tous identiques._' '_Quoi ?_' '_Les baisers; ils sont tous les mêmes peu importe la personne._' '_Je ne te crois pas._'

* * *

**Baisers**

_Cinq ans plus tôt._

_Salle commune de la Wammy's House._

_Premier étage._

_Matt, Mello, Near et un magazine._

La soirée était plutôt ennuyante. Il faisait un peu froid, le dîner était fini depuis plusieurs heures et les dents de tous les enfants étaient propres. Néanmoins, les toilettes ne se remplissaient que rarement, comme si chaque habitants de la Wammy's savait quand son « groupe des cabinets » allait se rincer la bouche et se laver les mains après tous les repas. C'était bien, car ainsi il n'y avait pas de brouhaha à cette heure du jour.

Pour sa part, dans une des chambres du premier étage de l'endroit, un groupe de garçons profitait des activités du soir. Matt et Mello étaient à même le sol, assis sur des coussins, assez occupés avec le nouveau jeu vidéo que leur avait offert Roger, alors que plus loin dans son coin se trouvait un silencieux et méthodique Near qui construisait un compliqué petit parcours de dominos. Ils pouvaient l'entendre renifler de temps en temps et Mello, aussi curieux qu'à son habitude, se relevait légèrement pour voir comment allait sa prouesse intellectuelle pendant que Matt configurait les bases du jeu.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter de faire ça ? » Mello le regarda. « C'est agaçant. »

« Je n'ai rien fais. »

« Ben, mon épaule le sent, lui ! » Il éloigna alors la lourde main de Mello de celle-ci. Ce dernier l'utilisait comme appui pour se relever. « Bon, allons jouer. »

« Attends. »

« Quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il excédé. C'est à ce moment que son ami lui tourna la tête vers ce que faisait le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. Silencieusement, il s'était déplacé et poussait maintenant le premier domino du long chemin qu'il avait construit à l'aide de quatre boîtes de dominos.

C'était incroyable, presque la moitié de la pièce était recouverte de ces petites choses blanches et incassables.

« Woah, c'est génial », murmura Matt en regardant les dominos qui n'étaient pas encore tombés. Il y en avait des milliers ! Soudainement, il reçut un coup.

« On joue ? »

Matt frotta son bras en grimaçant.

« Jaloux ... »

Et avant que le blond n'ait pu répliquer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un groupe de garçons entra en faisant un vacarme d'enfer. Les trois occupants tournèrent la tête pour regarder, silencieux, les nouveaux arrivants chuchoter à propos de quelque chose qui semblait intéressant. Mello haussa un sourcil sans comprendre pendant que son ami se levait, laissant le jeu de côté. Sans plus, il le suivit, tirant sur son jean pour qu'il l'attende.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna le blond en arriva près du groupe. L'un d'eux le regarda en souriant et montra du doigt le magazine qu'un autre avait entre les mains. Mello le lui arracha des mains afin de voir de quoi il en retournait. « ... » Il rougit.

« Donne-le moi. » Et Matt le lui prit. « Bon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un certain enthousiasme. Mello l'observa du coin de l'oeil. « Où as-tu eu ça ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de lire le règlement de l'orphelinat pour te dire que c'est interdit d'en avoir. » Il le dit d'une voix normal, mais avec un rien pédant. Le propriétaire du magazine montra de l'agacement et lui reprit des mains l'objet interdit. Matt ne dit rien : il le lui prit à nouveau. « Je veux voir, d'accord ?! »

« ... » Son meilleur ami ne fit rien, se contentant de s'approcher un peu plus de Matt et, le menton appuyé sur son épaule, il examina avec lui le contenu pornographique imprimé sur les pages colorées. L'expérience n'était pas désagréable mais honnêtement, il avait honte de regarder tout cela. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel avec une fille (il n'en avait même jamais embrassé une !) et certaines choses qui y étaient montrées lui paraissaient grotesques.

Il s'éloigna de Matt, les sourcils froncés, et comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant, il alla du côté de Near pour voir se que fabriquait ce dernier et si possible, tenter de faire quelque chose de mieux.

Cette même nuit, un peu avant 19 heures, Roger fit une espèce d'inspection dans les chambres, arguant qu'il avait vu et entendu une agitation anormale après le dîner. Il voulait vérifier. Pour sa part, Mello avait rodé de ci de là avec cet étrange visage qu'il arborait parfois : les yeux grands ouverts, les sourcils figés et les lèvres courbées vers le bas. Assez intimidant si on oubliait le fait qu'il portait son pyjama de gentil garçon et avait une barre de chocolat à la main.

Plutôt mignon.

Mais tout cela n'importait pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le magazine obscène qui avait causé tant d'émoi plus tôt. Pas que cela le dérange, seulement il voulait comprendre pourquoi tous les garçons qu'il connaissait allaient presque jusqu'à baver devant de telles choses. Lui trouvait cela dégoûtant, sérieusement, et même Matt avait été émerveillé, spécialement par la page sept.

Il s'arrêta pour grogner comme un chien enragé. Il mordit dans son chocolat.

« Stupide magazine, comme s'il était d'un quelconque intérêt ... » murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Il arriva à sa chambre et, en s'assurant avec précaution que toute vie à l'intérieur était endormie et que la lumière était éteinte, il entra et ferma sans un bruit la porte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et se glissa entre ses vêtements. Il referma la porte et alluma une petite lampe de poche qu'il y gardait.

« Voyons vo - »

« BOUH ! »

« BORDEL ! »

Des rires, beaucoup de rires. Mello écarquilla les yeux et respira profondément à plusieurs reprises ; quatre fois au total. Il frappa alors Matt, se foutant d'où pouvait atterrir le coup, il le méritait pour être imbécile et fouineur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, hein ?! » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix exagérément calme. En réalité, il voulait hurler. Matt se massait le côté droit du corps en gémissant de douleur. Il y était allé de main forte. « Réponds !! »

« Rien, d'accord ?! » Ouais, bien sûr. « Ne fais pas l'idiot, Mello, je te connais. » Ce dernier le regarda avec méfiance. Que pouvait-il bien savoir de tout cela ? « Tu t'es éloigné de nous sans regarder le magazine et en plus tu es parti jouer avec Near. » Un grognement de la part du principal intéressé. « Je savais que tu ferais ça. Quand ne te caches-tu pas dans ton armoire lorsque tu ne veux pas être vu ? »

« ... »

« Tu vois ? »

« Non, il fait trop noir. » Et tout en montrant un visage de petit garçon désavoué et boudeur, il éteignit la lampe. Matt grogna face à son comportement infantile. Il tâta donc ce qui se trouvait le plus près de lui avec pour seule intention de trouver la lampe. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?! »

Des claques à l'aveuglette.

« Hé, c'est quoi ton problème ?! »

« Tu m'as touché ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu me frappes ?! »

Il y eut une pause afin que chacun se mette plus à l'aise. Matt laissa échapper un gémissement, il avait toujours mal à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu.

« Tu es fou, Mello. »

« Ben, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai touché _là_. »

« Hein ? »

« ... » Un grognement. « Tu m'as touché entre les jambes, andouille ! Voilà quoi ! »

« Ah. »

« Juste "ah" ?! » Silence. « Tu sais quoi ? Il m'arrive de penser que tu es un vrai animal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ? » Il le dit d'une voix suffisante, allumant de nouveau la lampe de poche. Ce fut à ce moment que Matt put apercevoir son visage irrité quelque peu rouge. Il sourit en le voyant dans la même position qu'adoptait habituellement Near lorsqu'il s'assoyait dans un des grands sofas en lisant un livre. Il était tout simplement ...

Mignon.

Sa frange était décoiffée et il avait dans une de ses mains le magazine qu'avait apporté Fate plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Hé - »

« Quoi ?! »

« D'où as-tu pris ce magazine ? » lui demanda-t-il. Mello le lorgna. « Tu l'as volé à Fate, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Matt ! »

Ce dernier rit un peu. Il se rapprocha ensuite légèrement de son ami jusqu'à être suffisamment près pour sentir la faible chaleur qui émanait de ses joues.

« Dégage, tu es trop proche. »

« Ferme-la », fit Matt tranquillement. Il sourit par la suite avec malice. « Ha, ha. Tu voulais le voir, pas vrai ? Dégoûtant petit dépravé ... »

« Je ne voulais rien voir de ça ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire pervers ! » Et Matt crut chacune de ses paroles, bien sûr. Ses joues se gonflèrent légèrement en voyant un tel manque de confiance de la part de Matt. « Matt, c'est vrai ! »

« Allez, avoue que tu as eu de la curiosité. »

« Pas du tout, c'est grotesque. »

« Parce que tu n'as jamais essayé. »

Mello sursauta à ces paroles. Ce que venait de dire Matty signifiait que ...

« Ouais, et toi tu t'y connais beaucoup, hein ? »

« Non, mais je sais que ce n'est pas aussi grotesque que ça semble l'être. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu n'as jamais embrassé une fille, Matt », dit-il à son ami devant le visage si confiant qu'il arborait. En vérité, il ne savait pas si Matt n'avait jamais eu une des expériences illustrées dans le magazine, cependant il était sûr qu'il lui cachait quelque chose à ce sujet. Et, savez-vous ? Cela l'effraya et le mis également de très mauvaise humeur.

Sortait-il avec une fille de l'orphelinat sans lui en parler ? Quel type d'ami était-il ?! Ce qu'il pouvait être crétin ... !

« Eh bi - »

« Tu l'as fait et tu ne m'as rien dit. »

« Tu es fâché ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement. Mello détourna le regard, lui laissant comprendre qu'il n'était pas en colère car il le lui avait caché mais parce qu'il l'avait fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un hors de son cercle fermé. C'était dégoûtant.

« ... »

« Bien, pour être franc, je ne l'ai jamais fait. » Le blond cligna des yeux. « Je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille, pourtant je sais qu'ils sont tous pareils. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les baisers. Ils sont tous les mêmes peu importe la personne. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Eh bien c'est la vérité ! »

« Non ... ! » Mello se tut sans rien ajouter de plus. Il ferma la bouche, puis l'ouvrit pour encore lui crier dessus seulement au lieu de cela, il ouvrit les yeux normalement et non de cette manière exagérée qui lui donnait une expression effrayée ou étonnée. Mello lâcha soudainement le magazine et attira à lui par sa chemise son ami, son meilleur ami.

Et alors cela se produisit. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ayant pour seuls témoins quatre murs de bois étroits et un tas de vêtements propres au parfum d'adoucissant. Au début, tous les deux gardèrent les yeux ouverts, mais lorsque Matt sentit quelque chose de moite contre ses lèvres, il les ferma et ses épaules se décrispèrent afin de s'approcher un peu plus de son compagnon.

La main anxieuse qui s'était emmêlée dans la chemise de nuit de Matt se trouvait à présent dans son cou, ajustant sa prise pour que son propriétaire puisse profiter plus profondément d'un baiser qu'il savourait pour la toute première fois. Et il aimait cela.

Ce fut étrange au départ, les lèvres contre les siennes étaient rigides, Mello ne savait pas comment faire pour que l'autre lui réponde de manière à pouvoir le guider. Ce fut alors qu'il utilisa sa langue et garda ses dents. Maintenant dans sa bouche, Mello le pressa pour qu'il mette sa main dans son cou tel que lui le faisait.

Il fut cependant trop lent à réagir, le besoin d'air se fit trop impérieux et l'incommodité augmenta. De plus, la nervosité refaisait surface.

« ... »

« ... »

Mello se couvrit la bouche d'une main alors qu'il regardait avec une certaine gêne son ami, qui ne disait rien. Hébété, il fixait un point lointain.

« ... Et après tu dis ne pas être un pervers », commenta-t-il avec amusement. Oui, il avait autant aimé que lui et maintenant Mello espérait que tous les baisers qui suivraient, qu'ils soient de Matt ou d'une autre personne, soient identiques à celui-ci car ainsi il était certain de pleinement les savourer.

* * *

**Enfin un peu d'action ! On l'attendait depuis longtemps ce moment, hm ?**

**-- Prochain Chapitre : Retour et va-et-vient --**


	5. Retour et Va et vient

**Common Kids**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Juny S. Tao**.

**Couple: **Matt/Mello

**Avertissements: Rating T**, langage vulgaire, propos pouvant offenser, relation homosexuelle.

**N/T: **Hem, bonjour ? Désolée pour l'énorme retard, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes personnels. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite mais elle arrivera, je vous rassure. Mine de rien, cette fanfiction arrive bientôt à sa fin, et oui. Plus que deux chapitres.  
Je m'excuse pour ne pas répondre personnellement aux reviews mais sachez que chacune d'elles me va droit au coeur :)  
Merci à **FayVerte** et **hoshi** !

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé, partie cinq:** De nos jours, l'heure des retrouvailles a sonné. Mello se décide enfin à rencontrer le garçon aux lunettes, cependant ce dernier est aussi fébrile qu'ébranlé. '_Lâche-moi, Mello._' '_Je n'ai pas envie, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Matty..._' '_Ouais, bien sûr..._'

* * *

**Retour et Va-et-vient**

_De nos jours._

_Appartement loué ; Los Angeles, CA._

_Cinquième étage._

_Matt._

Matt était déjà installé dans le petit appartement qu'il s'était procuré à Los Angeles pour une modique somme d'argent. Bien qu'il ne soit pas riche, il pouvait payer ses dépenses jusqu'à ce qu'il doive se procurer plus d'argent. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup et ne dépensait pas trop en frivolités, il avait même une paire de boîtes de batteries neuves qu'il utiliserait pour les quelques jeux vidéos qu'il avait pu s'acheter. Il les aimait tellement, ils étaient assez distrayants pour supporter le triste tourment que lui avait laissé son meilleur ami depuis le jour de son départ.

Cela avait été deux mois de pleurs cachés et de malédictions à l'encontre de sa personne dans les toilettes pour garçon du troisième étage. Il avait réussi à le haïr si fort qu'il en avait oublié la raison de cette haine, voulant simplement l'assassiner de ses propres mains. Cependant, un vendredi durant le déjeuner, alors qu'il mangeait ses flocons d'avoine tout en réfléchissant, il avait décidé d'aller personnellement le chercher, de le frapper très fort au visage et de lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il avait attendu quatre ans ce jour jusqu'à ce que, sans qu'il sache comment, Mello l'avait localisé dans une de ses planques occasionnelles. Il l'avait appelé sur son cellulaire, lui avait parlé comme s'ils s'étaient vu la veille et avait demandé à le voir.

C'était à ce moment précis que son plan de le frapper et de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué s'était effondré sous ses yeux. Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il l'avait entendu prononcer « _Matt, c'est Mello_ ». À l'instant où il avait ouvert la bouche, il avait senti son monde s'obscurcir. Son corps s'était mis à trembler et il avait immédiatement obéi quand son meilleur ami lui avait demandé de vérifier certaines données importantes. Il avait dit qu'il s'était passé un événement grave il y a quelque semaines et qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Puis il avait raccroché. Rien de plus.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant », déclara-t-il pour lui-même en regardant la rue depuis la fenêtre du cinquième étage.

Ses mains étaient dans les poches de son pantalon ajusté et elles tremblaient comme le jour où il avait reçu, après tant de temps, un appel du blond ingrat. Oui, ingrat car il l'avait abandonné sans même l'avertir. Il aurait compris.

« Faux, je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir même s'il m'avait tué. » Il sourit.

Oui bon, cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Il vit une motocyclette se garer devant l'immeuble, ce qui l'obligea à jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre : c'était l'heure qu'ils avaient convenue. Ouais, et c'était justement maintenant qu'il avait envie de pisser.

« Merde ... », murmura avec peine Matt en voyant une élégante silhouette en pantalon de cuir descendre du véhicule. Il portait un blouson à capuchon cachant la moitié de son corps cependant, après avoir vu l'autre partie de sa personne recouverte d'une étoffe plus suggestive, il ne se plaindrait pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit une chevelure blonde néanmoins il ne put apercevoir le visage de l'individu.

« Bien, je crois que je vais entendre que tu montes », se dit-il à nouveau. En vérité, il voulait s'élancer vers les escaliers de l'édifice et arriver à sa rencontre, mais son désespoir serait trop évident. Il devait rester calme. « Ouais, calme ... »

Il dut s'essuyer les mains sur ses cuisses car elles transpiraient encore. Il respira profondément et entreprit de faire un va-et-vient qui le tranquilliserait. Un tour, deux tours, un regard vers la porte, un autre tour, un regard à la serrure de la porte, un cinquième tour, un re -

Il était là. Il frappait à la porte et attendait qu'on lui ouvre ... jusqu'à ce qu'il le fit.

Matt, sans avoir le temps de dire quelque chose, sentit sur lui un poids moyen, lequel le poussa à l'intérieur et serra son cou de manière brutale. Il émit plusieurs gémissements de douleur. Il n'y allait pas de main morte en donnant des accolades.

« D'accord, attends », dit-il en tentant de le séparer de lui, mais le nouveau venu refusa de le faire.

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu me vois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Il ne comprenait rien. Non vraiment, il venait et maintenant il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde ? Il était fou s'il pensait qu'il allait l'écouter. « Tu es fou si tu cro - »

« Je suis horrible, Matt, sérieusement. » Le jeune rouquin resta silencieux et cessa de se débattre. « Mon visage est foutu à cause de cet imbécile de deuxième L, si tu savais comme je le hais », commenta-t-il d'une voix dure bien qu'elle semblait blessée, très blessée. Mello avait toujours en lui ce côté timide et rancunier qu'il montrait à l'orphelinat. Jamais il ne changerait.

« Fais pas chier, Mello », déclara-t-il et, dans un moment de distraction, il le repoussa. Alors il le vit : la moitié du visage brûlé, à demi caché par le capuchon de son manteau. « Doux Jésus ... »

« ... »

Matt ne dit rien de plus, ferma fortement les yeux et embrassa avec force le corps de son ami à la frange et coupe qui, au moins, étaient toujours aussi ... eh bien, parfaites.

Après plusieurs minutes ainsi, immobiles dans les bras de l'autre telles des statues de sel, ils se séparèrent légèrement afin de se regarder dans les yeux. Mello cilla en voyant que son ami portait comme toujours des lunettes, bien que celles-ci étaient neuves. Sans rien dire, il les enleva pour mieux contempler les yeux bleus que l'autre occultait la plupart du temps.

Tout à coup, il eut une grande envie de caresser un côté du visage de Matt, celui qu'il avait lui-même perdu, celui qui ne serait plus jamais beau. Cette pensée le fit froncer les sourcils avec un certain chagrin, montrant à son ami qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quatre ans qu'il se sentait mal et avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Matt l'observa silencieusement lorsqu'il sentit l'étoffe rugueuse des gants de Mello parcourir avec lenteur son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres puis s'arrêter à son cou comme dernier arrêt. Il déglutit en regardant les yeux fatigués du blond suivre fidèlement ses gestes pour ensuite se plonger profondément dans les siens.

« Je ... »

« Je sais, je sais que tu veux me frapper », lui dit-il, complétant une phrase qui, quelques jours plus tôt, aurait pu être vraie mais plus maintenant. À cet instant, la seule chose que son esprit lui ordonnait de faire était de le serrer dans ses bras avec plus de force et de l'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, en oubliant chaque chose qu'il avait pu dire ou penser de lui. Il se rappela soudainement le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et qui fut ni plus ni moins dans son coin dans les toilettes du troisième étage.

« ... »

Matt eut un sourire de côté en voyant Mello s'approcher de lui à nouveau, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres et ayant l'intention de fermer les yeux lentement. Il détestait quand il faisait cela, c'était si stressant mais au diable tout cela. Une de ses mains agrippa plus fortement le manteau dont était vêtu le blond tandis que ce dernier portait ses doigts à la nuque du rouquin, tous les deux conscients et désireux que cela aboutisse enfin.

Matt sentit que tout comme la première fois, c'était le blond qui le pressait à ouvrir la bouche. Il l'attira à nouveau par le cou afin qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace et que seuls existent entre eux de la friction, de la chaleur et encore plus de friction, leur langue et la salive qui commençait à se répandre sur la commissure de leurs lèvres.

Et, tout comme la première fois, l'air leur manqua, bien qu'à présent ils étaient à l'aise et la nervosité ne venait plus, ils étaient tellement habitués à cela que ce n'était qu'une activité de plus.

« Hé, ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas embrassé quelqu'un ? », demanda Mello de manière moqueuse en même temps qu'il relâchait un peu son étreinte et frottait son nez contre celui de son ami. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit l'autre le froncer, irrité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« ... Rien. »

« Tu m'as menti. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dis que tous les baisers étaient pareils ; c'est faux, tu sais ? »

Matt se dégagea alors d'un mouvement brusque, laissant l'autre garçon les bras toujours levés et les mains vides. Mello haussa un sourcil devant son attitude, laquelle n'avait rien de plaisante. Il referma la porte et le suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre où il s'était réfugié et l'enlaça de nouveau, étreignant sa taille de ses bras et enfouissant son visage à demi défiguré dans son cou et ses cheveux. Il lâcha quelques baisers par-là, parvenant ainsi à faire frissonner le rouquin.

« Lâche-moi, Mello. »

« Je n'ai pas envie. » Et il le serra plus étroitement contre lui. « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Matty ... »

« Ouais, bien sûr », répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. Cette phrase lui rappela de manière vive les premiers instants où il avait senti sa vie se briser par sa faute. Il était parti en le laissant seul, abandonné et, avec raison, oublié et inutile.

Il renifla tout en remettant ses lunettes. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre voit ses yeux humides, pas maintenant qu'il voulait être en colère mais, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas, il lui était impossible de ressentir de sombres sentiments alors qu'il avait juste envie de caresser la chevelure blonde du jeune disparu.

Soudainement, il entendit Mello soupirer, défait, puis le relâcher lentement.

« Bien ! Parlons. »

Mello rabattit sur sa tête le capuchon de son manteau avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la porte. Matt, resté au même endroit près de la fenêtre, le regarda faire en silence, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Allons sur le toit de cette porcherie », dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, provocant chez son meilleur ami une moue amusée. Quand est-ce que Mello avait appris l'amabilité ? Jamais, évidemment. Mello ne dirait jamais quelque chose d'aimable même si sa vie en dépendait.

En arrivant au dernier étage de l'immeuble, lequel n'en comptait que sept, ils s'assirent sur le rebord du toit en regardant les édifices les plus proches. Le ciel leur indiquait que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher et qu'il entraînerait avec lui plusieurs degrés. Matt sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son gilet puis en extirpa une, l'alluma avec rapidité et expulsa la première bouffée par le nez.

Il restait silencieux, très silencieux et Mello mangeait déjà du chocolat.

Il sourit devant cela. C'était une des choses qui ne changerait jamais chez lui ; son amour démesuré, presque maladif, pour le cacao transformé.

« Tu as toujours la forme », commenta le rouquin sans regarder l'autre garçon. Celui-ci l'observa du coin de l'oeil.

« Ouaip. »

« ... » Matt renifla devant cette réponse. Sa cigarette se consumait peut-être entre ses doigts tandis qu'il regardait, sans la moindre peur, le trottoir sept étages plus bas mais son cerveau était ... non, son esprit était occupé à se demander pourquoi cette crainte lui était étrangère contrairement à la peur sentimentale. Mello était si indifférent aujourd'hui, il mangeait tel qu'il l'avait toujours fait à la Wammy's House, sans voir personne mais sachant que Matt serait éternellement là.

Ouais, et s'il croyait ce qu'il disait, c'était comme affirmer que Mello ne s'était jamais soucié de lui parce qu'il savait qu'il serait toujours là.

Matt soupira. C'était entièrement vrai.

« Tu savais que je serai toujours là et que si tu m'appelais, j'abandonnerais tout pour venir. » Il parla d'un ton bas sans le regarder. Mello tourna son visage vers lui pour le voir jouer avec sa cigarette allumée en fixant le vide. Il le vit aussi cligner des yeux et c'était annonciateur de larmes bien que Matt ne pleurait jamais.

« Matty ... », commença-t-il mais l'autre garçon secoua la tête, il voulait qu'il se taise ou qu'il oublie tout simplement. Oui, il n'avait rien dit et, à bien y penser, Mello ne lui devait pas d'explications aussi profondes. Alors il sourit et au même moment, Mello s'appuya contre son épaule, reposant sa tête sur le cou de Matt.

« Tu me raconteras toutes les conneries que tu as faites jusqu'à maintenant », dit ce dernier. Mello rit à cela.

« La dernière : coucher avec cette garce d'agent de Near. » Puis il rit à nouveau, faiblement, mais il le fit. Matt pour sa part fronça les sourcils en silence. Il ne voulait pas le dire cependant son cher Mello était devenu exactement cela : une garce.

« D'accord. »

« Ce n'était pas si mal. »

« Ouais, d'accord. »

« Je l'ai même - »

« D'ACCORD ! », lui cria-t-il, l'obligeant à se relever de son confortable endroit. « Tu ne comprends pas les indirectes, Mello ? », poursuivit-il cette fois d'une voix forte, lui faisant noter à quel point il avait mal pris cet innocent commentaire. Évidemment, on ne pose pas de question sans s'attendre à une réponse et si cela ne te plaît pas, tant pis pour toi. Néanmoins ce n'était pas le point, non. Le point était que -

GRRR ! Imbécile de Mello ...

« Bon, je me tais. »

« Oui, ferme-la. »

« ... »

Mello inspira profondément et s'appuya de nouveau contre l'épaule de Matt.

« Matt. »

« ... Quoi ? »

« Near l'a dit : il a besoin d'initiative et moi de calme ... » Il se tut et porta une main gantée à son visage, délinéant les contours de sa cicatrice. « C'est pour ça que c'est arrivé. »

« ... »

« Je ... » Mello inspira avant de continuer. Il se leva de son appui et obligea Matt à le regarder. « Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que si je n'étais pas parti de l'orphelinat, rien de ça ne serait arrivé. Mon visage serait toujours intact et - »

« Nous serions toujours ensembles. »

« ... » Le blond s'approcha simplement du visage sérieux de Matt et plaça un lent baiser sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait jaugé depuis le jour où il lui avait parlé au téléphone, il l'avait cru en colère cependant il s'était trompé, il n'était pas fâché mais blessé. Il répondait toujours à ses démonstrations d'affection, seulement de manière froide et plutôt mécanique. Mello ne voulait pas cela ; il lui avait beaucoup trop manqué pour laisser son attitude tout ruiner.

Génial, à présent il montrait qu'il était le pire des égoïstes.

Il se sépara de lui sans enlever la main qu'il avait porté au visage du rouquin pendant le baiser.

Il soupira.

« Matt ? » Ce dernier cligna des yeux. « Je dormirai ici cette nuit. »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**-- Prochain chapitre: Première fois --**


	6. Première fois

**Common Kids**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Juny S. Tao**.

**Couple : **Matt/Mello

**Avertissements : Rating T**, langage vulgaire, propos pouvant offenser, relation homosexuelle.

**N/T : **D'accord, je suis une merde pour ne pas répondre à vos reviews et tarder autant à finir de traduire cette fic. Mea culpa. Je vous aime, okay ? Autant que vous aimez Matt et Mello. Sérieux. Mais maintenant je dois me traîner jusqu'à mon lit et dormir 48 heures d'affiler. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les conneries que j'aurais pu pondre dans mon sommeil semi-comateux. Faite-moi signe pour que je les corrige.

**Résumé, partie six : **Selon Matt, les jeux vidéos sont d'excellents passe-temps, cependant quand la présence de Mello se fait sentir proche, ou plutôt, il est près, il ne peut que satisfaire les envies qu'il lui inspire. En plus, ce pantalon est tellement ... 'Il te plaît ?' 'Je l'adore, il est si … Je ne sais pas, il est tellement de choses.' 'Dis-les ... une à une.'

* * *

**Première fois**

_De nos jours. Cette même nuit._

_Appartement loué, Los Angeles, CA._

_Cinquième étage._

_Matt et Mello._

Mello ne se souvenait pas de la quantité de cigarettes que Matt avait fumé la première fois qu'il avait dérobé un de ces paquets colorés à leur professeur, mais leur nombre avait depuis lors certainement augmenté de manière monumentale. Il ne portait pas de montre, néanmoins il était sûr qu'en une demi-heure son ami avait fini un paquet complet.

Il ne lui dit rien et se contenta de regarder son fainéant profile pendant qu'ils jouaient à un jeu vidéo. Il l'accompagnait comme il le faisait toujours à la Wammy's House. Et comme toujours, il perdait.

« Merde », dit-il avec irritation. Il laissa la manette de côté pour se tourner vers le rouquin. « Je ne veux plus jouer, Matt. » Ce dernier rit.

« Bien sûr. »

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Ouais ouais », répondit-il. Mello haussa un sourcil face à cela tandis que Matt s'allumait une autre cigarette en cherchant un nouveau jeu vidéo. Ils jouaient au même jeu depuis plus d'une heure. « Tiens », dit-il en lui tendant la manette abandonnée.

Le blond ne se daigna même pas la saisir.

Cependant Matt insista tout en prenant une deuxième bouffée de sa nouvelle cigarette.

Il rejeta la fumée par le nez comme il le faisait parfois ; Mello souffla, il en avait assez.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus, je suis fatigué de ces idioties. »

Matt le regarda d'une expression vide. Oui, ce commentaire envers ses uniques compagnons de vie l'avait blessé. Il renifla en feignant une offense qui finirait par des pleurs.

« Je vais pleurer. »

« Ha ! Ouais, bien sûr, Matt. »

« Je le ferai, je te le jure. » Et il renifla à nouveau. Le garçon à la cicatrice le regarda du coin de l'oeil avant de faire son habituel visage qui signifiait «_ je te hais, mais je te supporte _».

« D'accord, merde, je jouerai. » Puis il saisit la manette des mains d'un rouquin satisfait. Rapidement, il installa le reste. « Comme si nous n'avions pas des choses plus importantes à faire ... », commenta-t-il entre ses dents. Matt su qu'il devait le regarder la seconde suivante. Il y avait quelque chose de drôle à le voir souffler vers le haut et faire voleter sa frange ; il ressemblait à un morveux du jardin d'enfants lorsqu'il agissait ainsi.

Il voulait déjà le voir piquer une crise. Ha, ha.

Mais ce serait après avoir disputé cette course d'automobiles sur son Nintendo Game Cube et d'avoir, évidemment, gagné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'il avait prédit se produisit : Mello perdit ; Matt leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire ; Mello lança sa manette contre la télévision ; Matt fut sur le point de souffrir d'un arrêt respiratoire.

« Tu l'as presque détruite, imbécile ! »

« Ouais ouais, n'oublie pas que je suis bien plus important que cette saloperie électronique. »

« ... Mais elle est neuve », répliqua-t-il en éteignant la console sans un seul regard pour son agresseur verbal. Ce fut alors qu'il commença.

« Ça va, Matt ! »

Oui, Mello avait crié de manière arrogante et assez immature. Matt avait pris connaissance du nouveau comportement de son meilleur ami et en plus d'y avoir songé durant son temps libre, il avait fait quelques prédictions. Il devait avouer qu'après avoir passé presque trois heures avec lui, son attitude à la Wammy's House était identique sinon plus supportable que celle de maintenant. Oui, exactement : il était toujours un garçon suffisant, envieux et super pleurnichard.

Il soupira, abattu de se retrouver encore coincé entre sa situation et le comportement très immature du blond.

Bah, il pourrait toujours lui faire la guerre comme il le faisait avant.

« Bien. »

« Bien quoi ? » demanda Mello avec une moue, mélangeant de la curiosité à sa colère sans s'en rendre compte. Matt eut un sourire en coin.

« Tu es toujours un foutu pleurnichard, Mello », lâcha-t-il avec raillerie en écrasant le mégot de sa cigarette dans le plus proche cendrier. En faisant cela, il riait. « Tu n'as pas du tout changé et de plus ... » Il s'arrêta pour plisser les yeux. « Bien sûr que ma console est plus importante que toi. » Il mentait évidemment. Matt aurait été prêt à renoncer à tout ce genre de divertissement pendant des années si cela lui certifiait la présence de Mello à ses côtés. Vraiment, ils faisaient des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que juste jouer aux jeux vidéos.

« ... »

« Hmm ... » commença-t-il. Le garçon à la frange et coupe parfaites avait eu un tic étrange au sourcil droit en entendant la déclaration de Matt et à présent ce dernier le voyait se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec force. « Hé. »

« Non. »

« Non quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien dit ! »

« ... Grrr, ouais, bon. Vas-y. »

Vaincu. En vérité, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Matt maintenant, ce serait bien trop ennuyeux.

« Bien ... »

« Allez, parle ! On croirait entendre une gonzesse avec tout ce balbutiement. »

Matt haussa un sourcil sceptique, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Alors c'était lui qui ressemblait à une gonzesse ? Ouais, ha, bien sûr, c'était lui la gonzesse à présent.

« D'accord », recommença-t-il. Puis, soudainement, un sourire fendit son visage. Mello ne le remarqua pas mais la main impatiente qui remontait le long de son genoux l'aida à comprendre le message tardif que lui envoyait son ami.

Une idée s'établit immédiatement dans son esprit. Non, il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente depuis que le fourmillement produit par certains longs doigts allait bien plus loin que ce qu'ils pourraient toucher. Il déglutit sans se sentir nerveux, il l'avait seulement fait pour dégager sa bouche inondée à ce moment. Il tourna la tête et se pencha vers le garçons aux lunettes, parvenant ainsi à réunir bien plus que leurs visages. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à l'instant même où elles se sentir proches, elles s'embrasèrent à l'air libre puis fusionnèrent dans la bouche de l'un d'eux, n'importe lequel, et leurs mains, dans un regain d'énergie, se posèrent aux zones stratégiques, justes et parfaites pour retenir l'être avec qui elles jouaient.

C'était amusant. C'était amusant et rafraîchissant de sentir la qualité des baisers qu'ils expérimentaient ensembles après tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés sur le toit de l'édifice. Bien qu'ils soient redescendus sans aller plus loin, ils n'avaient pu oublier leurs envies de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Mello était entêté mais il s'était retenu ; il venait à peine d'arriver.

Tout alla vite et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent allongés au milieu du désordre de l'appartement que Matt avait loué pour quelques jours, peut-être plus. Le rouquin repoussa de son bras inoccupé, sans la moindre délicatesse, les cassettes de jeux et la console afin d'avoir plus d'espace car apparemment, son cher blond semblait assez passionné par l'activité. Il se joignit toutefois au jeu quand il sentit ses mains dans son pantalon.

« Il est ajusté ... » commenta Mello au milieu du baiser. Il se détacha de l'autre garçon pour reprendre son souffle et inverser leur position. Il le repoussa en serrant avec rudesse son chandail à rayures ; son propriétaire se laissa faire et se retrouva étendu sur le plancher de bois sombre, Mello à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Merde, maintenant il débutait un va-et-vient au-dessus de lui ... et il lui démontrait le pervers que serait la suite de tout cela.

« Nom de Dieu ... » Il soupira presque. L'air lui manquait toujours et l'intense chatouillement qu'il commençait à sentir sous la ceinture ne l'aidait pas vraiment, dirons-nous. Il allait éclater de rire d'un instant à l'autre. « Arrête, arrête ... ! » Leurs deux rires fusèrent. « Allez, laisse-moi faire ça », demanda le rouquin en voyant que son compagnon avait entrepris d'enlever ses vêtements. Il voulait le faire lui-même.

Depuis qu'ils étaient descendus, Mello avait retiré le blouson à capuchon qu'il portait et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait un peu surpris : une tenue entièrement constituée de cuir et au pantalon, un suggestif entrelacs qui se finissait par un joli noeud.

Non, il n'avait pas pensé à ça mais à toute autre chose : Mello ressemblait à une fille avec ce genre de pantalon. Tellement juste et ...

Matt recommença alors à rire, cette fois-ci contre le cou chaud du blond. Il s'y était réfugié depuis qu'il s'était attaqué à la chanceuse tâche de déshabiller Mello. Il avait déjà ouvert son étroit gilet et maintenant, évidemment, suivait le pantalon.

Cependant ...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ... de si amusant ? » demanda-t-il contre son oreille sans cesser de bouger sur lui. Matt le serra un peu plus contre sa poitrine mais il riait toujours.

« Ton pantalon », déclara-t-il entre éclats de rire. Et malgré le fait qu'il se régalait de la peau quelque peu marquée de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas se taire. Ce fut à ce moment que Mello tira ses cheveux en représailles. « Hé ! »

« Ferme-la et continue ce que tu faisais », ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave. Matt eut un dernier éclat de rire avant de glisser ses doigts dans l'amarrage ajusté du pantalon en question. _Mon Dieu_, pensa-t-il. « Il te plaît ? »

« Je l'adore, il est si ... » Il s'arrêta pour gratifier le menton du blond d'un coup de langue. Ce dernier étira le cou en fermant les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait. « Je ne sais pas, il est tellement de choses », compléta-t-il alors qu'il enlevait ses lunettes, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter de plus. Mais bons sang, que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Il y avait trop d'adjectifs impliqués dans ces coutures.

« Dis-les. » Il soupira. « Une à une. »

Eh, eh.

« Voyons ça ... » À ce moment, le jeune amateur de jeux vidéos croyait s'être découvert une nouvelle passion qui avait beaucoup à voir avec ce pantalon qu'il enlèverait très bientôt. « Il est sensuel ... » Et ses doigts parvinrent à défaire le premier lacet, bien qu'après suivait une nouvelle confusion d'entrelacs. Pour sa part, Mello gardait les yeux fermés, se délectant avec patience des caresses que lui prodiguait cette main sur sa taille et cette bouche moite et chaude mordant et léchant son oreille.

Rien que cela et il était à sa merci, complètement foutu.

« Quoi ... d'autre ? »

« Sexy ... » Un lacet de moins mais il en restait encore.

« Oui ... »

« Serré ... »

« Hmm ... »

« Perturbateur ... » Cela il dut le dire dans un grognement d'excitation. Oui, ce pantalon était bien trop perturbateur pour la vue humaine. Il en était troublé et ce crétin de Mello le savait parfaitement.

Alors il rit et fit un commentaire des plus arrogants.

« Je sais ... »

« Et il fait très ... _garce_. » Puis à la suite de cette phrase au ton quelque peu pervers du rouquin, l'amarrage fut défait par les habiles mains de Matt.

Leurs deux rires s'élevèrent.

* * *

Vous les avez repérées, ces conneries ? N'oubliez pas de les signaler.

-- **Dernier chapitre : Sans regrets** --


End file.
